everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
James
James is a supportive character in Avatar the last airbender, he is the grandson of Former firelord Ozai and Ursa, he's nephew to Zuko, Shira and Azula. He is a lava bender, he is the son of Fraima and Jet. Childhood/birth After Zuko is crowned fire lord, and made peace with the other kingdoms, besides his own, he invited everyone to stay or go however they please with no rivalry nor conflict. Shortly afterwards everyone married and setteled down with their significant others and finally started having families of their own. Not too long afterwards, the freedom fighters recruited and made another home in a nearby forest (far away to have privacy but close enough to civilization) Jet proposed, to Fraima, in turn she accepted his proposal in giving him, her, hand to wedd. Fraima left the fire kingdom on her brother's blessing and went to be with Jet. Several months had passed, and not to shortly within the morning day break way up in the treefortress, there's a room, a nursery with toys and painted pictures of freedom fighters, on the walls and a rocking horse. There's a cradel with a tiny child inside with letters on the walls above the mobile that spell out the infant's name, James. Personality Very much like his father, James inherited his father's wits, charismatic personality, combat skills, cunning, capable liar (when he's an adult). on his mother's side he has her, intelligence, patience, caring compassionate personality, her generosity (thinking of others well being before his own) her fighting skills. Like both of his parents, James inherited a unquie mixture of his parental bending, he is able to bend lava, which is a form of both water and fire mixed together very much like his mother and father's bending. coming soon Appearance James is a splitting image of his father, his body, facial structure, forehead, eyes (his mother's eye colour) eyebrow, nose, lips ears mouth (he's uses his father's iconic stick wheat out of the corner of his mouth). hairstyle, his haircolour is darker than his fathers' hair is. He has his mom's eye colour, her, shoulders, her hair colour made James's hair colour darker than his dads'. he has his mother's nurturing personality. Like his mom, he's able to bend heat, liquid, in a molten form meaning: he can only bend it in liquified form, lava. He's capable of bending it without trouble, however it must be in THAT form, for him to be able to bend it otherwise his bending abilities wont work. coming soon Role in Avatar He along, with other kids of their iconic bender, parents, will help in many adventures and quests aiding his friends and rivals to help the avatar (and next avatar) to the next level of evolution or state in the yin and yang universe. coming soon Trivia * He's a splitting image of his father, Jet *his parents, Fraima and Jet, are both water and fire benders, thus being born a bender himself, he can bend lava a mix of his parents' elements. * James's name comes from the Hebrew name Jacob, meaning 'suppiler'. *His mother is the fire princess, his father is prince consort (by marrying into royalty) thus, being born a prince in the royal fire nation family. *his name was inspired by his father's name. *in the future Legend of Korra, he has a descendant of his own, a teenaged boy named Framin, who's name was inspired by his great (something) grandmother Fraima. *as an adult, James, falls in love with a nonbending girl, Shantelle, whom he marries and later on has kids of his very own with. * In the Avatar the last air bender comic, he is the older brother of Flaire a firebender, like her mother is, though she looks alot like her aunt Azula and she acts like her too. *coming soon Category:Bio Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Users of different powers Category:Avatar the Last Air Bender Category:Characters Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Boyfriends Category:Descendants Category:Famous Character(s) Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Rebel Category:Royal Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Brother(s)